When I Woke Up, Everything is Different!
by shauntherabbit
Summary: 4: Keluarga Inti dan Keluarga Angkat Tetap Terasa Berbeda. / Kagura terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di ... DUNIA APA INI! Ke-kenapa orang-orangnya sama tapi di saat bersamaan berbeda! EEEEEEEH! / More warning inside. (Bukan romance ...)
1. Chapter 1

**When I Woke Up, Everything is Different!**

 _Warning: Parallel Universe_ ( _AC_ & 3Z! _AU_ ). 3Z!Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? OOC? Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

.

.

Suara kicauan burung sudah terdengar, suara langkah kaki mondar mandir juga terdengar. Menunjukkan rutinitas pagi sudah dimulai. Kagura mengucek matanya dan berusaha mencari kacamatanya.

Tapi, tidak ada.

Ia melenguh kesal lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, masih mengantuk dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu, "GYAAA! AKU BERADA DI MANA?!" pekiknya panik, dengan kasar ia tendang _futon_ yang ia tiduri. Ia menatap takut sekelilingnya, sebuah lemari? Apakah ia diculik dan disekap di sebuah lemari penyimpanan _futon_?

Ini cara tidur Doraem*n bukan?

Tarik napas, Kagura. _Anego_ bilang dalam situasi apapun kau harus tenang. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di bibirnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya keluar, lalu, menarik napas lagi, tapi, ia sudah tidak tahan ...

"SI-SIAPAPUN! SELAMATKAN AKUUUUUU!" ia berteriak histeris dan sekencang mungkin.

"Kagura-chan," suara familiar terdengar dari luar lemari dan pintu lemari pun bergeser, "Ada apa dengan teriakan tadi? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang ia kenal baik muncul.

"SHIN-SHINPACHI!" pekiknya terkejut, "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya punya pacar hingga menculikku?!" ujarnya yang agak memunculkan urat marah pemuda Shimura itu.

 _Masih pagi tapi sudah bikin darah tinggi saja ..._

"AKU MEMANG INGIN PUNYA PACAR TAPI AKU TIDAK SESAKIT ITU YA!" Shinpachi mengeluarkan tsukomi-nya dan kemudian menghela napas, "Drama apa yang telah kautonton hingga berkata seperti itu Kagura-chan?" lalu, ia meninggalkan tempat itu, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sarapan sudah siap! Ayo mandi lalu sarapan, Kagura-chan."

Gadis itu melongo.

Mata birunya meneliti sekitarnya, lurus ke depan ada _genkan_. Di sisi kiri terdapat ruangan tengan tulisan kamar kecil dan kamar mandi. Di bawah terdengar suara dengkuran kecil yang ternyata adalah Sadaharu.

"SA-SADAHARU?!" pemilik surai jingga itu segera melompat turun dan memeluk anjing putih itu, "Ki-kita ada di mana?!" serunya. Dewa anjing itu sempat bangun kemudian tertidur kembali. Kagura menghela nafasnya.

Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hingga ia berada di tempat ini.

"Ng, aku tengah bermain bersama anak-anak kelas 3Z ke sebuah kuil ... Lalu, aku melihat sebuah danau dan ..." tangan pucatnya memegangi kepalanya, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hm? Apa yang kaulakukan, Kagura?" suara malas ini ... "Kalau kau ingin ke kamar kecil, Gin-san tidak akan membiarkanmu duluan," lalu, dengan cepat pria bersurai perak itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dituju.

"IH, GIN-CHAN!" ia memasang ekspresi jijik.

Eh? Tadi itu ...

"GINPACHI-SENSEI?!"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil _'pachi'_ dan _'sensei'_? Jika kau mencari Patsu-an, dia di dapur," balas suara dari dalam.

Kagura mengacak rambut jingganya yang memang berantakan. Kepalanya sakit, tapi, perutnya lebih sakit lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, eh, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di dapur?! Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan ingatan tubuh!

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Gin-san masih di kamar kecil? Sebaiknya kita makan duluan saja," ujar salah satu laki-laki Yorozuya itu. Kepala jingga itu mengangguk lalu duduk di depan mangkok dengan nasi menggunung.

Ia menyumpiti nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya degan perlahan, "A-aku adalah Kagura, bukan?" lirihnya, "Umurku 14, baru beberapa bulan ini aku pindah ke SMP Gintama. Aku berada di kelas 3Z dengan wali kelas yang tidak-ada-baiknya, Ginpachi-sensei. Kakakku adalah Kamui, ia seorang anak berandal yang disekolahkan paksa oleh Papi. Papi yang galak adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus guru di samping SMP Gintama. Sadaharu memang anjing putih besarku yang paling kusayang," dia mulai mengingat semua tentang dirinya.

 _Dan ..._

 _Tidak ada yang salah._

 _Yang salah adalah sekitarnya, bukan?_

"Kau adalah Shimura Shinpachi, bukan? Nama lengkap Gin-chan adalah Sakata Ginpachi?" Tanya Kagura acak.

"Ya, itu namaku. Namanya Gintoki, Kagura-chan. Apa kau mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Gin-san, selalu salah menyebut nama orang?" mata coklatnya meneliti gadis di depannya itu, "Eh, Kagura-chan? Kau sakit? Ini baru setengah porsimu, lho?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin makan banyak," ia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Terima kasih, makanannya enak … Mmm … A-aku akan keluar sebentar," dengan cepat gadis berumur 14 tahun itu membawa kakinya keluar dari tempat yang mereka sebut Yorozuya. Sadaharu juga setia mengekorinya.

Bodohnya ia yang sekarang tidak tahu jalan dan ingatan tubuhnya sedang tidak bekerja ... Ia berjalan tanpa arah hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman. Tulisannya sih Taman distrik Kabuki, Edo. Kagura pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang kosong. Pohon rindang banyak tumbuh di sekitar situ, angin semilir juga lalu lalang di sana, cocok sekali untuk tidur siang ... Suhu di sini tidak begitu panas, tapi, kenapa ...

 _T_ _u_ _buhnya sakit_ _sekali_ _?_

"Guk!" panggil Sadaharu dari kejauhan. Mata biru Kagura menatap anjing raksasa yang tengah menggigit sebuah payung ungu, "Guk guk! (Kaulupa payungmu!)"

"Ini ... Milikku?" dengan cepat ia berterima kasih dan membuka payung tersebut. Terasa lebih baik ...

"Oh? Pemandangan tadi sangat langka," satu lagi suara yang ia kenal, tetapi, pemilik suara kali ini tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali, "Apa yang kaulakukan di kursi tamanku, _China_? Kau mengotorinya."

Kagura memicingkan mata birunya, " _Che_! Siapa bilang ini kursi taman milikmu sendiri, Sadis! Inikan properti umum!" jawab Kagura.

"Kosakata yang bagus, hm. _Yosh_ , kau ditangkap karena melawan polisi," pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekati Kagura dan memegang tangannya.

Dengan tatapan horor dan jijik, ia berteriak, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BOCAH MESUM SIALAN!" refleks, gadis berpenampilan seperti orang Cina itu melempar orang yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi, "La-la-lagipula apa yang kaukatakan tadi?! Kau seorang polisi?!" ia menahan tawanya dengan sekuat mungkin.

Okita mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, untunglah tubuhnya sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi monster _Yato_ itu, lalu, ia membersihkan debu di seragamnya, "Hah? Aku memang seorang polisi, _China_. Apa kau meninggalkan otakmu di jalan?" sindirnya.

Kagura melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya, ia merasa bodoh. Dia bukanlah Okita Sougo yang ia kenal ... Mungkin hanya penampilannya saja yang sama ...

"A-apa kau Okita?" tanyanya takut.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkan otakmu, _huh_ , _China_. Aku memang Okita Sougo," jawab pemuda itu dengan datar.

EEEEEEEH, ternyata namanya sama?! Se-seperti Shinpachi dan Gin-chan, meski Gin-chan namanya sedikit berbeda, tapi! Sikapnya juga tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Karena itu mungkin tanpa sadar Kagura berlaku seperti biasanya. Ia lupa ini …

 _Bukan dunianya._

"Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali!" dengan liincah, pemuda berambut pasir itu menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kagura.

Mata birunya bereaksi cepat terhadap samurai itu, "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, BOCAH?!" dengan tepat waktu gadis itu menghindari serangan pedang samurai yang bersiap untuk memotongnya, "AKU BISA SAJA MATI ... Ah ..." sebuah sayatan pedang terlihat di lengan putihnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka itu.

"Ups."

"Bukan 'ups' kau Sadis Sialan! Cepat carikan aku perban untuk menutup lukanya, eh?" tidak sampai 5 menit, darah berhenti mengalir dan ia melihat luka sayatan itu menutup dengan cepat, "A-apa-apaan?!" pekiknya.

Mata merah darah itu meneliti gadis berpayung ungu itu, "Kau bukan _China_ ," suara datar itu terdengar lagi, "Siapa kau dan mana _China_ yang asli?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan ekspresi datar. Kagura tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasakan banyaknya keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

 _SIAL, DIA TAHUUUUUU!_

.

.

 _A/N_ :

Hai, Shaun di sini dengan _multi chapter_ terbaru. /kemudian suara-suara bermunculan: " _Update_ _chapter fic_ yang lain kapan?!"/

Ehem. Biar saya jelaskan alasan belum update yang lain. Hal itu dikarenakan … **Pertama** , saya keasyikan main _otoge_ (ya, maaf. Suara Suzuken mengalihkan duniaku /dibuang.). **Kedua** , saya keasyikan baca _doujin_ (Okikagu) di pixiv. **Ketiga** , _WB_ karena ide _fic_ ini menghalanginya ide _fic_ lain /dzig.

Ide cerita didapatkan dari pixiv. Ini klise yah, tapi … Saya tidak dapat menahan ide iniiiiii~ Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang isi cerita (Silakan tanya kalau ada yang kurang sreg, www.)

 **T** : Kenapa Sadaharu tidak sadar kalau itu bukan Kagura-nya? **J** : Karena bawaan Kagura-nya sama.

 **T** : 3Z!Kagura benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa dong? **J** : Yep. Isi ceritanya tentang itu(?)

Akhir kata,

Maafkan saya belum _review_ , belum balas _review_ , belum _update_ , apalagi belum baca (dan memperbaiki _fic_ yang banyak salahnya), nanti akan diusahakan(?). Jangan malu-malu memberikan saran dan kritik. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca!

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketika Aku Bangun, Semuanya telah Berubah!**

 _ **Bagian 2: Aku Tidak Mau Pergi ke Sekolah … Eh?! Memangnya Aku Bersekolah!?**_

 _Warning: Parallel Universe_ ( _AC_ & _kind-of_ -3Z! _AU_ ). _Y_ _ato_!Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick pace. OOC! Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Keluarga Yato tinggal satu rumah. Kamui mengidap _siscon_ menjadi suatu kesenangan bagi saya, meski itu sangat _OOC_. Maafkan saya. Kamui dan Kagura itu saudara kembar dengan Kamui tentu saja lebih tua. Berlaku untuk Okita dan Shimura bersaudara. Ada catatan _kind-of_ -3Z!AU okay!

.

.

Suara kicauan burung sudah terdengar, suara langkah kaki mondar mandir juga terdengar. Menunjukkan rutinitas pagi sudah dimulai. Kagura mengucek matanya dan mengambil kacamatanya.

 _Kacamata?_

 _Sejak kapan ia mengenakan kacamata seperti ini? Bukankah ini milik Sacchan yang dibelikan oleh Gin-chan tempo dulu?_

"Hai, _imouto_ -chan! Kau sudah bangun? Ah, rambut bangun tidurmu lucu sekali!" kepala jingga dengan kepangan muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Kagura tentu tidak bodoh untuk memproses siapa itu, tetapi, ia tetap memicingkan mata birunya tak percaya. Kagura kemudian melancarkan hal yang ia percaya bahwa itu tindakan yang benar.

"HUACHAAAAAAAAA!" pekiknya melempar pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan paginya yang sudah hancur, "GIN-CHAAAAAAAAAN! LONTONG AKU!" pekiknya panik.

Kamui terkekeh, "Tolong aku lebih tepatnya, _Imouto_ -chan."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, BAKA ANIKI?!"

"Kenapa ...? Kamar kita bersebelahan ..." jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Urat marah muncul satu, Kagura mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya dan tidak lupa dengan tekanan, "Kenapa ... KAU! ADA! DI SINI!" telunjuknya menunjuk lantai kamar, meski maksudnya bisa berada sedekat itu dengannya.

"Kau memang lucu, Kagura~ Kita serumah, tentu saja.

 _Serumah dengan Kamui?!_

"Kagura-chan! Ada apa suara teriakan tadi?!" kali ini sosok bapak-bapak sangar dengan sedikit helaian rambut mendobrak masuk kamar anak gadisnya.

"Oh, Botak," seru kakak beradik itu kompak.

"SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL BOTAK?! AKU MASIH PUNYA RAMBUT!" Kankou menunjuk kepalanya yang memang masih punya sedikit helaian rambut.

Ah, benar, ini bisa jadi peluang untuk mengusir Kamui, "PAPI! Kenapa Kamui berada di sini?!" ekspresi Kankou segera menjadi horor, anak laki-lakinya ini benar-benar ...

"KAMUI!" bentak kepala keluarga itu kepada si sulung, "Kita tahu bahwa Kagura-chan memang sangat imut, tetapi, berhenti dengan _sister complex_ yang kauidap itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga berhenti dengan _daughter complex_ yang kauidap itu, Botak. Dia bukan istrimu, dia anakmu," Kamui mengembalikan kalimat ayahnya dengan mudah.

Ekspresi satu-satunya kaum Hawa di ruangan itu segera berubah menjadi jijik, "Uh, kalian berdua benar-benar menjijikan ..." lalu, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Kagura tidak berpikir itu aneh, ingat saja di _chapter_ sebelumnya, ingatan badan menguasainya karena ia sedang tidak berpikir. Jadi semua bergerak seakan itu natural. Setelah mandi, ia segera mengambil tas, bekal yang disiapkan papi-nya dan roti sarapan.

"Aku pergi!" ucapnya tanpa memedulikan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang masih cekcok.

Di depan apartemen kediaman Yato, sudah menunggu si kembar Shimura, yang tinggal tidak jauh dari letak apartemen itu. Kagura tidak perlu stres untuk mencari di mana sekolahnya berada. (Ingatan tubuh juga memiliki batas, pembaca.)

Sesampainya di SMP Gintama, gadis berambut jingga itu terkejut saat melihat isi kelasnya ternyata orang-orang yang dia kenal. Ada Catherine, Gorila, Mayora, eh itu Sadis versi perempuan?! Ng, eh, itu malah ada Sadis yang asli, Madao, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ayo, waktunya kelasku ..." nada malas terdengar dari depan kelas.

"GIN-CHAN!" pekik gadis bercepol dua itu girang. Seperti mendapatkan _sukonbu_ segudang penuh.

Yang dipanggil menatap salah satu anak muridnya itu, "Oh, hai, Kagura. Haruskah kau menyapaku setiap kau melihatku?" tanya pria berkacamata itu.

Sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya, Kagura segera melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi, "Gin-chan kenapa pakai kacamata?"

"Karena namaku Ginpachi. Sama seperti kacamata di sana, tuh, Shinpachi."

"Sensei, bisakah kau tidak mengejekku dan memulai kelas?!" amuk pemuda yang dijuluki kacamata yang mengenakan manusia. Mari kita percepat semuanya hingga ...

Jam pulang.

(Terlalu cepat? Janganlah mengeluh! Bukannya kalian juga senang kalau sekolah dibubarkan lebih cepat?!)

Seperti biasa, pasangan piket hari ini seakan sudah ditakdirkan adalah Kagura dan Sougo. Kagura merenung, orang-orang di sini sebagian besar sikapnya sama, namanya juga sama. Bahkan ia keceplosan memanggil Shimura sulung dengan _Anego_ , tetapi, itu terasa normal. Apakah dia di dunia ini juga memanggil Tae dengan sebutan ' _Anego'_? Si Sadis juga tetap dipanggil Sadis. Semuanya terasa sama, meskipun ada beberapa orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Okita Mitsuba ... Kembaran dari Okita Sougo, kakak kembar si Sadis. Ia terlihat baik ... Dan memang baik! Tidak seperti rekan sepiketnya sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, Adik Kamui itu merasa tidak takut melainkan bersemangat, bukankah ini seperti yang ada di film-film?!

"Oi, _China_. Ayo bantu aku membawa ini ke tempat pembakaran. Ini," dengan santai, pemuda itu memberikan plastik hitam yang berisi sampah. Kagura mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Kautega! Bagaimana bisa kau malah menyuruh seorang _Lady_ sepertiku mengangkat benda seperti itu!?" cerca gadis kelahiran November itu.

"Cepat, _China_. Kauingin pulang atau tidak? Setelah ini kita bebas dari piket, _Nee_ -chan pasti sudah lama menungguku," gumamnya. Ih, ternyata semua saudara laki-laki di dunia ini cenderung mengidap _sister-complex._ Begitu pikir Kagura.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lapangan, setelah membuang sampah itu, anak perempuan kepala sekolah SMP sebelah itu menyadari sesuatu, "Eh, tidak sakit?" ia menjulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan panasnya cahaya matahari.

Mata birunya segera berbinar, ini adalah salah satu harapannya! Ia berlari mengitari lapangan dengan ceria, "Wow, aku tidak tahu bisa sesenang ini! Rasanya menyenangkan!"

Sougo, yang sudah berada di depan gedung kelas, segera berteriak, "Oi, China musume! Kalau ada tambahan kerjaan, kau yang mengerjakan, ya. Aku akan pulang," tanpa dosa ia melenggang pergi.

"OI! Sadis sialan–" mendadak, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

Ada apa ini ...?

Ia terbangun setelah merasakan desiran angin sepoi-sepoi dan adem, "Kagura, kau sudah sadar," wanita bersurai pirang itu segera meletakkan kipasnya, yang ia gunakan untuk mengipasi gadis surai jingga itu.

"A-aku kenapa?" tanya gadis kelas 3Z itu lemas. Tsukuyo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja milik guru kesehatan. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen dari laci.

"Jadi … Tadi anemiamu kambuh, Kagura," jawab Tsukuyo sambil menulis di buku catatan pengunjung ruang kesehatan, "Syukurlah Okita-kun cukup kuat untuk membawamu ke sini."

Mata biru itu segera menatap horor si penyelamatnya, yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu _sensei_ akan kembali melakukan tugasnya, makanlah makanan yang menambah darah, Kagura," saran guru yang cantik itu. Saat suara pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup terdengar, pemuda dengan iris merah itu segera angkat bicara.

"Oi, murid pindahan. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Penyakit diri sendiri saja lupa," sindir pemuda bermarga Okita itu. Kagura yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, malah mengurungkan niatnya dan sekarang berusaha untuk tidak menggigit selimut putih yang melapisinya saking sebalnya, pemuda ini di manapun ia hidup tetap menyebalkan ya!

"Tapi …" suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi. Angin kencang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, tetapi, tidak menghentikan perkataan Sougo, "Itu wajar karena kau bukan Kagura si murid pindahan, bukan?" Kagura melongo saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh teman sekelasnya itu, ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya …!

 _SIAL, KETAHUAN!_

.

.

Balas _review_ anonim:

\- **Konata Izumi** : Yak, nanti di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Udah terlanjur nge- _skip_. Wkwkwk. Seharusnya sih OkiKagu ... Tapi, lihat sajalah huehehe. Aduh masalah _update_ ... Baca di _author's notes_ saja ya :"D

\- **Missty** : Aku juga ga ngerti muehehe. Tapi, mungkin berkat kuliah (secara belajar bahasa asing ...) jadi bisa nebak-nebak artinya hehehe. Makasih semangatnya~ Nanti akan saya kasitau semua doujin yang sejenis ini hehehe.

 _A/N_ :

Hai, Shaun bawa berita baik yaitu akhirnya _update_. Buruknya, sebentar lagi kuliah dan kegiatan organisasi saya dua kali lipat lebih banyak ditambah kuliah yang butuh tenaga ekstra, jadi ... _Update_ -nya jelas akan lama dan tidak stabil. Hadiahnya(?), saya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu salah satu cerita _doujin_ di pixiv, hehe. Ini akan sangat panjang.

1\. ハッピーエンド主義者の夢 (Happy End Shugisha no Yume. Akhir bahagia mimpi si ideologis? Hanya menerjemahkan dari kamus(?) /dzig. Cerita ini masuk ke Okikagu 10000 _users fav_ )

Ini dari sisi Sougo. Jadi, dia terbangun setelah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, benturan itu membuatnya mendapatkan ingatan dirinya yang lalu (Shinsengumi!Okita tentu saja.) Jadi ingatan tentang pedang, darah, yang membuatnya sempat takut. Mitsuba menghampirinya dan Sougo (ingatan masa dulu menindih masa sekarang) memanggilnya, " _Ane_ -ue," tentunya itu sangat jaman dulu sekali. Tetapi, akhirnya dia kembali memanggil Mitsuba dengan " _Nee_ -chan." Dia memanggil "Kondo-san," "Hijikata-san," padahal mereka seumuran. Bahkan heboh di kelas karena memanggil Ginpachi dengan sebutan, " _Danna_ ," ngomong-ngomong, _China_ tetaplah _China_. Meski entah kenapa sikapnya lebih _tsundere_ sekali (nanti akan ketahuan kenapa.)

 _(Uniknya adalah respon Ginpachi, "Aku belum menjadi suami siapa-siapa."_ Danna _bisa berarti bos dan suami (informal))_

Semua orang di sekitarnya merespon keanehan Sougo (semenjak kepalanya terbentur) dan yang paling terlihat adalah ia tidak bersama dengan Kagura. Saya berasumsi sih, saat dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur. Karena di ingatannya, " _China, ore omae no koto ga_ *hitam* (saya serius :"D)"

3Z!Sougo berpikir bahwa Shinsengumi!Sougo itu berusaha untuk tidak mengejar Kagura dikarenakan ia tidak bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia karena keluarganya pasti akan diincar oleh musuh (alasan yang kurang lebih sama dengan Hijikata.) 3Z!Sougo juga berpikir bahwa takdirnya tidak bisa berubah. Meski keesokan harinya ia menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata Ginpachi itu memiliki ingatan masa lalu. Memberitahukan mungkin di kehidupan kali ini, orang bisa bahagia. Sougo kemudian melihat Hijikata membantu Mitsuba. ( _Btw_ , Mitsuba adalah guru.) Ia menangis, berharap kali ini kakaknya dapat hidup bahagia. Dia membicarakan hal HijiMitsu itu langsung ke Hijikata dan kali ini merestuinya.

3Z!Sougo bicara dengan Shinsengumi!Sougo, mereka masih bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tepat setelah itu, 3Z!Sougo melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari dan memeluk ayahnya, ( _Alternate_!Shinsengumi!Sougo yang memilih untuk menikahi Kagura. Mereka punya 2 anak huhu.) 3Z!Sougo menangis dan menunjukan bahwa mereka bisa bahagia. Lalu, muncul siluet keluarga OkiKagu ditemani Yorozuya dan trio Shinsengumi.

Besoknya, Sougo kembali berbicara dengan Kagura di atap. Mengutarakan perasaannya lagi dan memanggil nama Kagura. (Jadi, Kagura sempat marah mungkin karena Sougo tidak ingat tentang pernyataannya.) Akhirnya perasaan mereka saling bersambut, deh.

Itu singkatnya, kalau baca langsung ... Lebih nyes. Saya galau bacanya sumpah … Ceritanya apik sekali :") /dia baca ulang lagi/ Yep, cerita lainnya akan berada di _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya, hehehe.

 **T** : Tsukuyo guru kesehatan? **J** : Bukan seharusnya, guru piket yang kebetulan berjaga(?) /asbun

 **T** : Yato!Kagura sebelumnya kenapa? Terus tubuh 3Z!Kagura gimana, kenapa bisa balik? **J** : Tidur. Huehehe. Yah, dia pingsan dan dibalikin ke rumah, tidur hingga ... Sebelum fic ini.

Akhir kata,

Maafkan saya belum _review_ , belum balas _review_ , belum _update_ , apalagi belum baca (dan memperbaiki _fic_ yang banyak salahnya dan _chapter_ ini), nanti akan diusahakan(?). Jangan malu-malu memberikan saran dan kritik. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca!

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Woke Up, Everything is Different!**

 _Warning: Parallel Universe_ ( _AC_ & 3Z! _AU_ ). 3Z!Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? OOC? Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan:

kita sudah tahu Mami, 3Z!AU itu Kagura tinggal dengan keluarganya. Saya belum tahu ingin memodifikasi marga keluarga _Yato_ tapi bagusnya apa ...

2\. Shinpachi memang _canon_ -nya tinggalnya kalau ga di Yorozuya, balik ke kediaman Shimura. Bolak balik gitu.

3\. Kamui kadang suka main ke Edo.

.

.

Mata merah darah itu meneliti gadis berpayung ungu itu, "Kau bukan _China_ ," suara datar itu terdengar lagi, "Siapa kau dan mana _China_ yang asli?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan ekspresi datar. Kagura tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasakan banyaknya keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

 _SIAL, DIA TAHUUUUUU!_

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak tahu bahwa rasmu itu lemah dengan sinar matahari, kau bahkan panik saat sedikit terluka, bahkan kau ..."

"Ya itu benar! Aku bukan Kagura yang kautahu, yang semua orang tahu!" serunya sambil memegang erat payung ungunya, "Aku hanyalah seorang anak SMP Gintama yang entah bagaimana bisa terbangun di sini! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Gin-chan dan Shinpachi tahu tentang hal ini ..." lirih pemilik Sadaharu itu. Lalu, ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman terdekat, mengarahkan wajahnya "Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang dunia ini ...?"

Iris merah itu menatap si penanya, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia sedang berpikir apa yang harus ia ceritakan tentang dunia ini.

"Oi, Sadis!" panggil gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Diam kau, _China_. Tidak bisakah kaulihat aku sedang berpikir?!"

Gadis bersurai jingga itu segera mencibir kesal. Sepertinya di dunia manapun ia memang tidak akan akur dengan si Pangeran Sadis ini.

"Kau adalah seorang alien ..."

"HEI! ITU PENGHINAAN UNTUKKU!"

"DENGAR DULU, _BAKA CHINA_!" Okita juga tidak mau kalah, "Sudah kubilang bukan kau itu ras _Yato_? Ras Yato adalah alien yang fisiknya terlihat seperti manusia bumi tetapi mereka menyandang makhluk terkuat sejagad raya."

"Wow, pantas saja aku dapat melemparmu dengan mudah," Kagura menatap tangannya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Okita tidak berniat memberikan komentar dan segera melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kemampuan penyembuhan kalian sangat cepat. Lukamu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya bukan?" pemuda Shinsengumi itu menunjuk bagian yang sempat ia lukai. Kagura hanya mengangguk singkat, "Tapi, sekuat-kuatnya kalian, kalian lemah dengan sinar matahari."

Yang diceritakan dari tadi adalah seputar rasnya, yang paling penting adalah ... "Apa yang kauketahui tentang Kagura dunia ini?"

Anggota termuda Shinsengumi itu menatapnya dan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kagura berusaha memukulnya karena kesal tetapi meleset, "Jangan balas bertanya! Cepat ceritakan saja!" Okita mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai Yorozuya dan tinggal bersama _Danna_ dan _Megane_ di sana."

Mata birunya membulat, "Aku tinggal dengan Gin-chan ...? Bagaimana dengan Papi, Mami, dan Kamui?!"

Okita membuka mulutnya namun mengurungkan kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan, "Sepertinya duniamu dan dunia ini jelas sangat jauh berbeda. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi, sampai nanti, _China_ ," kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu segera berjalan menjauhi rivalnya.

"SADIS!" gadis penyuka _sukonbu_ itu segera melompat dan menempel di punggung sasarannya, "Kau harus menceritakan SELURUH yang kautahu tentang Kagura dunia ini!" paksanya. Berhubung Kagura termasuk ringan, Okita berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya sama sekali.

Saat patroli ...

" _Taichou_ ...? Itu ...?" Kamiyama menunjuk benda yang berada di belakang kaptennya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cepat pergi!" usir kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu kesal. Bawahannya yang itu benar-benar susah diatur.

GRAUK! Sebuah gigitan diberikan Kagura tanpa ampun, "SADIIIIS! JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU!"

Istirahat (di saat patroli) ...

"OI, SOUGO! JANGAN BOLOS PATROL- _Are_? Sougo, yang di belakangmu?" Kali ini, Toshi ("SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL, TOSHI?!) yang mempertanyakan.

Okita menatap atasannya sebentar, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hijikata-san. Ini satu tusuk untukmu," lalu, menyodorkan setusuk dango.

Sebuah senyum yang ingin disembunyikan muncul, "Terima kasih," Hijikata segera merogoh kantongnya, mencari mayones, menuangkannya di dango, dan HAP, langsung dimakan, "GEH?!" pria bersurai hitam itu segera mencengkram tenggorokannya, "So-Sougo _teme_! BERIKAN AKU AIR!" tangannya sudah berusaha meraih gelas teh.

Kagura dengan santai segera meneguk teh yang disediakan warung dango itu.

"Ah, sial. Tehnya diminum habis oleh seseorang," seru pelaku yang mencampur dango tersebut dengan tabasko.

"DASAR _DO S COUPLE_!"

Saat makan siang ...

"Selamat makan, Okita- _taichou_!" seru _anpan no ossan_ , " _A-ano_ , apa yang _China_ -san lakukan di sini?" jarinya agak ragu menunjuk benda yang ada di dekat Okita.

" _China_?" Okita berpura-pura celingak-celinguk, " Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Tapi, di belakang–" Yamazaki melongo saat melihat gadis Yorozuya itu makan dengan lahap dan banyak sekali tetapi ia masih bergelantung pada kapten divisi satu itu.

Okita mengunyah nasinya dan memperingatkan mata-mata Shinsengumi itu, "Sama sekali tidak ada _China_ , Zaki."

"Ba-baiklah ..." Yamazaki menyerah sajalah.

Tidur siang (di saat patroli) ...

"SADIS, CEPAT BERITAHUKAN KEPADAKU!" Kagura menarik kerah seragam hitam Shinsengumi itu dengan kasar. Tetapi, Okita tetap saja berusaha untuk tidur siang. Gadis Yorozuya itu kesal dan segera menarik penutup mata khas Pangeran Sadis itu.

" _China_ , berhenti mengganggu. Jika ingin bermain, carilah orang lain. Aku sibuk," Okita segera mengganti posisinya menjadi memunggungi gadis _Yato_ itu.

Sebuah pukulan diarahkan ke punggung pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir itu, "APANYA YANG SIBUK DASAR SADIS SIALAN!"

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal mendengarnya!"

"Menyesal? Kenapa aku harus menyesal?! Tidak ada kata menyesal bagi Kagura-sama!"

Adik Mitsuba itu sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, terserah apa yang mau didengar gadis berpenampilan orang Cina itu, "Jika tidak salah dengar, ibumu meninggal saat kau masih kecil, ayahmu adalah seorang pemburu alien ternama sehingga ia sering kali tidak pulang karena pekerjaannya, dan kakakmu itu adalah seorang kriminal, lebih tepatnya pembajak luar angkasa," ia memberitahukannya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Ekspresi gadis di depannya segera berubah, mata birunya terbelalak, "Mami meninggal? Papi pergi ke luar angkasa? Kamui menjadi pembajak luar angkasa?" ia mengulang perkataan pemuda di depannya, "Ka-kau pasti bohong bukan?" ia tertawa kecil, "Ma-Mami baru kemarin memberikanku bekal masakannya, Papi juga pergi ke sekolah bersama Nii-chan ..." ia menggenggam erat ujung _qipao_ -nya.

"Dunia ini berbeda dengan duniamu," timpal Okita. Tapi, yang ia katakan itu benar. Hidup di dunia ini hanya akan melihat kebusukan setiap manusia, entah karena harta atau karena wanita atau bahkan karena ego sendiri.

Itu artinya ... "Ka-Kagura dunia ini ..." seorang diri?

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di kepala jingga itu, "Tenang, dia sangat kuat," pandangan mata merah itu melembut, "Dia perempuan yang sangat kuat dan baik hati. Lagipula, ia tidak sendirian. Ia juga punya keluarga di sini ..."

"Kagura-chan?!" terdengar suara familia yang membangunkannya tadi pagi, "Kami sudah mencarimu dari tadi!" Shinpachi terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak kembali saat makan siang, makan sarapan hanya sedikit. Ternyata kau malah di sini, bermain bersama Souichirou-kun. Kau bisa memberikan Gin-san serangan jantung. Padahal Gin-san masih muda ..." keluh samurai bersurai perak itu sambil mengupil.

Bibir kecil milik gadis _Yato_ itu bergerak tanpa sadar, "Shinpachi? Gin-chan?" matanya terasa perih.

"Mereka itu juga keluargamu," ucap pemuda kelahiran Juli itu, " _Danna_ , namaku Sougo."

Di tengah-tengah kejadian yang lumayan menghangatkan hati, lewatlah dua orang yang menggunakan payung, "Sudah kubilang, Danchou. Kita tidak seharusnya mengganggu orang ..." keluh seorang _ossan_.

"Oh, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _Imouto_ -chan~"

Okita, Gintoki, dan Shinpachi sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan pedang mereka, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, Abuto segera menengahi, "Kami hanya berkunjung sementara ke Edo, jangan mengeluarkan pedang kalian, tuan-tuan."

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai kalian, penjahat luar angkasa?" sarkas Okita.

Kagura menatap sosok kakak laki-lakinya, "Kamui ..." tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Ayo, _Danchou_!" Abuto segera melompat menjauhi kumpulan orang itu.

"Hm, Abuto tidak menyenangkan!" cibir Kamui, "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti semuanya. Tetaplah hidup agar aku dapat membunuh kalian semua, hehe," setelah mengucapkan itu, Kamui melompat, mengikuti jejak wakil komandannya.

Suara Kamui cukup membuat bulu kuduk Kagura merinding. Apakah benar itu kakaknya? Kakaknya ingin membunuhnya? Meski belum sampai sehari, sebenarnya Kagura merasa rindu kepada keluarganya, tanpa sadar tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok pemuda berkepang itu, " _NII_ -CHAN?! TUNG–" ia segera berbalik badan dan melompat tanpa sadar.

Tapi ...

Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di pinggiran sungai dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam sungai itu.

.

.

Balasan untuk anonim

 **mimo** : Hai mimo salam kenal! Terima kasih, tapi, aku rasa ide tidak sepenuhnya orisinil dari diri sendiri ^^ Meski alur ceritanya berbeda. Kenapa SMP ya … Entah kenapa aja, karena umur Kagura 14 tahun, terus semuanya umurnya disamakan dengan Kagura (karena Kagura 2 tahun kemudian bukan seperti yang di 3Z. Jadi sepertinya mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.) Pada umumnya pula protagonis seri itu sekitar umur 14-15 tahun sih? /dzig. Makasi ya udah mau baca dan memberi _review_ ^^

 **daez** : ini sudah lanjut ^^)b

 **Konata Izumi** : Hi, Kona-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /karena katanya balasan kemarin pendek/ Biasanya aku baca di Pixiv. Karena di sana banyak banget cerita unyu. Hehe. Susah kalo nyari doujin terjemahan :(

.

 _A/N_ :

Hai, Shaun kembali! Saya memutuskan akan menyelesaikan fic ini dalam 1 atau 2 _chapter_ lagi.

2\. Saya sudah lupa judulnya. _Author_ -nya namanya 2. (Seriusan.)

Kali ini dari sisi Kagura. _Yato_!Kagura tengah becermin di depan kaca kamar mandi Yorozuya. Mendadak, saat ia menyentuh kaca tersebut, ada seseorang yang keluar dari kaca itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah 3Z!Kagura. Semua terkejut, tetapi, _Yato_!Kagura tetap santai dan membawa kembaran beda dunianya berkeliling, makan sukonbu, dan bermain.

Satu kali saat mereka sedang di taman, 3Z!Kagura menceritakan bahwa orang-orang di sini sama seperti di dunianya. Tepat saat membicarakan itu, muncul Okita. Duo Kagura segera meresponnya dengan buruk. Sebelum Okita bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, muncul sebuah bayangan hitam yang dapat menyerang. Okita segera membawa duo Kagura ke mobil patroli dan membawanya pergi. Yato!Kagura berusaha melindungi 3Z!Kagura saat mereka turun di suatu tempat, tetapi, 3Z!Kagura malah kabur.

Yang menemukannya adalah Okita. Saat itu pula, 3Z!Kagura bercerita bahwa di dunianya, sedang mengadakan perpisahan (kelulusan), ia tidak mau berpisah dengan semuanya, ia takut semuanya akan lupa dengannya. Bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi dan Okita bertarung dengan bayangan tersebut dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi 3Z!Kagura. 3Z!Kagura seakan melihat 3Z!Okita saat kejadian itu. Lalu, Okita menasihati 3Z!Kagura bahwa semua tidak akan lupa dengannya. Dari atas jembatan, muncul Otae dan yang lain dengan berteriak, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, kami tidak akan melupakan Kagura-chan!" Ternyata bayangan hitam itu muncul karena ketidakseimbangan dunia. Gintoki dan Shinpachi juga mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan lupa Kagura lalu mempersilakan 3Z!Kagura untuk kembali ke dunianya melalui cermin tersebut.

Kagura dan Okita bercakap (saya gabisa baca), tapi, indikasi semacam Okita mengatakan bahwa ada perasaan khusus kepada Kagura. Lalu, di dunia 3Z. Semua menuliskan pesan perpisahan di buku 3Z!Kagura.

Selesai.

Akhir kata,

Maafkan saya belum _review_ , belum balas _review_ , belum _update_ , apalagi belum baca (dan memperbaiki _fic_ yang banyak salahnya), nanti akan diusahakan(?). Jangan malu-malu memberikan saran dan kritik. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca!

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


	4. Chapter 4

**When I Woke Up, Everything is Different!**

4: Keluarga Inti dan Keluarga Angkat Tetap Terasa Berbeda

 _Warning: Parallel Universe_ ( _AC_ & 3Z! _AU_ ). 3Z!Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? OOC? Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Lama kelamaan ini terasa seperti movie ninja yang kebalikan ...

.

.

"Oi, murid pindahan. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Penyakit diri sendiri saja lupa," sindir pemuda bermarga Okita itu. Kagura yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, malah mengurungkan niatnya dan sekarang berusaha untuk tidak menggigit selimut putih yang melapisinya saking sebalnya, pemuda ini di manapun ia hidup tetap menyebalkan ya!

"Tapi …" suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi. Angin kencang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, tetapi, tidak menghentikan perkataan Sougo, "Itu wajar karena kau bukan Kagura si murid pindahan, bukan?" Kagura melongo saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh teman sekelasnya itu, ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya …!

 _SIAL, KETAHUAN!_

"Ha-hanya perasaanmu! Kebetulan aku melupakan anemiaku, hahaha!" gadis bersurai jingga itu tertawa renyah dan mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari lawan bicaranya dan akhirnya ia menyerah, "Baiklah ..." lirihnya menyerah, Kagura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sougo.

"Jadi kau mengaku bahwa kau seorang monster?" ucap pemuda itu dengan datar.

"BUKAN BEGITU, DASAR BODOH!" amuk gadis bersurai langit sore itu, "A-Aku bukan Kagura dunia ini ... Aku adalah gadis ras Yato yang pergi ke Bumi lebih tepatnya Edo, tetapi entah kenapa aku bisa berada di dunia ini ..." jelasnya.

"... Oh begitu."

"Ekspresimu jelas mengatakan aku aneh!"

Sougo sama sekali tidak berniat membela diri, "Ya dari awal kau memang aneh. Tapi, bukan itu maksudku, _baka China_. Aku hanya berpikir, bukankah ..."

Mendadak ponsel Kagura bergetar dan saat ia mengangkatnya, terdengar suara familiar di seberang sana, " _Kagura? A_ _ku_ _mendapat pesan dari guru sekolahmu bahwa kau pingsan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?_ " suara lembut yang terdengar cemas itu jelas sangat familiar.

 _Suara ini ..._

 _Suara yang selalu ia rindukan ..._

"Mami ...?"

" _Ya_?" suara di seberang sana menjawab lagi, " _Apa kauingin dijemput_?"

Lidahnya kelu, ia terlalu bahagia untuk dapat merasakan hal ini lagi ... Air mata mengalir dari mata birunya, "Mami …!"

Yang mendengarnya sebenarnya mengernyitkan jidatnya, " _Apa kau terluka parah, Kagura_?" tanya Kouka lagi.

Teman piketnya hari ini segera merebut ponsel dengan gantungan kelinci itu, "Permisi, bibi. Saya Okita Sougo, teman sekelas Kagura," nama gadis itu terasa aneh baginya saat diucapkan, "dia baik-baik saja, mungkin sedikit terkejut karena benturan ringan. Saya akan mengantarkannya pulang," lalu, ia mendapat persetujuan dari sang ibu.

Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu menyeka air matanya, "Di sana ada Mami …" lirihnya dengan sebuah senyuman, "Aku harus pulang secepatnya …!" ia mengambil kacamata bulatnya, turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan sang penyelamatnya di belakang.

 _Ia harus segera pulang!_

Kagura benar-benar mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk berlari ke kelas 3Z, mengambil tasnya, lalu segera berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dalam waktu 5 menit dengan kecepatan ini pasti ia dapat sampai ke rumah.

 _Benar …_

 _Rumah …_

Ia tersenyum lebar, gadis umur 15 tahun itu sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Maminya. Namun, senyuman lebar itu tidak bertahan lama ketika wajah mulusnya mencium tanah. Kagura jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena sebuah sandungan yang pelakunya merupakan penyelamatnya tadi.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YA, _KUSO SADO_?!" teriak Kagura. Suaranya yang melengking lantas membuat Sougo menutup telinganya.

Demi keselamatan telinga.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu berjalan menjauhi korban keusilannya seraya berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _baka China_ ," mata Kagura terbelalak tidak percaya, apa si Sadis ini benar-benar suka padanya, Pangeran Sadis mencemaskannya- "sekedar mencuci mata dengan kecantikan ibumu atau bermain dengan kakakmu," atau tidak sama sekali.

Eh, tunggu dulu …

Kagura segera berdiri dari tempat kejadiannya jatuh, membersihkan debu tanah yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri teman sekelasnya, "Bukankah itu artinya kau juga mengatakanku cantik?!" ucap Kagura girang. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia mirip dengan Mami, kalau begitu bukankah artinya dia juga cantik?

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, bocah tengik."

"HEI, KAU JUGA BOCAH YA!"

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi jalan di sore hari, pastilah tidak ada yang percaya mereka dapat seakur itu. Meski saat mendengar isi perbincangan mereka adalah umpat mengumpat. Hingga tak terasa mereka berada di depan apartemen milik keluarga Kagura.

Kouka yang membukakan pintu sempat terkejut melihat Kagura pulang dengan sedikit lecet di wajahnya. Akibat jatuh tersandung kaki seorang yang menyebalkan, setelah mengucapkan salam, wanita itu bertanya, "Wajahmu kenapa, Kagura?"

Mata biru milik Kagura berbinar melihat sosok itu, kemudian ia tersadar harus segera menjawab pertanyaan ibundanya, "Ah, itu … MAMI! Si Sadis sialan ini me-AW!" pemuda di sampingnya segera menendang kaki Kagura.

"Ah dia saat pingsan tadi jatuh dengan wajah duluan yang mencapai tanah," potong Sougo dengan senyum manis teramat manis, cukup membuat Kagura mual.

Mata hijau giok Kouka mengerjap sekali, lalu, ia mengangguk pelan, "Kau … Okita Sougo?" tanyanya memastikan. Sougo masih dengan wajah (sok) polos mengangguk, "Ah, terima kasih karena telah menjaga Kagura pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

Sang putri segera protes, "Tanpa dia pun, aku juga bisa pulang kok, Mami! Lagipula si Sadis ini yang membuatku-AW!" lagi-lagi kaki Kagura yang berbalutkan celana olahraga merah itu menjadi korban.

Kouka tersenyum melihat anaknya akrab dengan temannya lalu bersuara, "Ah sudah jam segini, Okita-kun bisa ikut makan malam bersama. (1)"

Mata biru Kagura melotot, "MAMIIIIII?!" matanya segera berubah menjadi apa yang disebut orang mata anjing.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, "Ada apa ribut-ribut …" muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berkepang satu, "OH! Okita!" sapa Kamui ramah. Istri Kankou itu menatap anak pertamanya, seakan bertanya apa ia kenal dengan temannya Kagura, "Dia teman bermainku, Okaa-san."  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, Kamui tentu akan senang kalau Okita makan malam bersama kita."

"SERIUS?! YEAY!" sang kakak melompat kegirangan, sedangkan sang adik meringkuk dengan sedih.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, mengikuti tradisi orang Cina (2), sekeluarga makan di meja berbentuk bulat, makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna sudah disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah. Kamui berbincang riang dengan Sougo entah tentang game atau teknik bertarung atau menceritakan tentang Kagura, yang kemudian segera mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Kagura.

Tetapi, tidak mempan.

Menurut Kamui malah lucu, hehehe.

Si botak, maksudku, kepala sekolah SMA sebelah menatap Okita dari ujung rambut yang baru tumbuh sampai kuku kakinya yang pendek. Menatapnya tajam dengan alasan, apakah dia laki-laki yang mau merebut Kagura-chan dariku?!

Kouka bahkan tidak mau berkomentar sedikit pun tentang suaminya, dia terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai rambutnya sudah tidak terselamatkan.

Gadis bercepol dua itu sebenarnya was-was, takut teman sekelasnya akan membocorkan rahasianya kepada keluarganya di dunia ini. Mengingat yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Sadis, pastilah ia tengah menikmati ketakutan Kagura.

Anehnya, hingga selesai makan malam. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir tidak mengatakan hal mengenai Kagura yang asli. Dia membantu Kamui mencuci piring, lalu, berpamitan dengan keluarga yang dengan baik hati memberikannya makanan untuk kakak kembarnya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan makan malam yang enak. Saya permisi dulu," ujar Okita sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kouka tersenyum, Kamui memintanya untuk datang lagi bermain dengannya, Kankou berharap ia tidak datang lagi. Ah, Kamui tidak akan memintanya datang jika Okita mengincar adik manisnya.

Kagura mendadak berdiri dari sofa tempat ia duduk, boneka kelinci yang ia peluk ia lempar ke wajah kakaknya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu …

"Aku pergi sebentar, ada yang harus aku cari."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Kagura," komentar wanita berkepang satu itu. Ia yakin anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Perlu kutemani, _Imouto_ -cha—"

"TIDAK!" belum selesai bertanya sudah ditolak. Kagura segera mengenakan sandalnya, berlari menuruni tangga, uh, setelah ini sepertinya ia akan mual …

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Kagura merasa bodoh, kenapa ia tidak pakai lift saja? Kagura terengah-engah hingga rasa lelahnya mendadak hilang ketika mendengar suara paling menyebalkan di dunianya, "Oi, China. Sebegitunya merindukanku hingga mengejarku?"

"KITA. HARUS. BICARA!" ekspresi wajahnya seakan mau membunuh. Tetapi, Okita kebal dengan semua itu dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu. Kagura menariknya ke sebuah taman terdekat. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan taman tersebut.

Saling diam.

Hingga kepala jingga itu membuka suaranya, "Terima kasih kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada keluargaku, tidak, keluarga Kagura dunia ini …" lawan bicaranya hanya menatap Kagura dengan mata merahnya, "Kautahu … Aku sangat sangat sangat menginginkan hal ini … Tinggal bersama keluarga inti. Bukan berarti aku tidak sayang pada Gin-chan, Shinpachi, atau Anego …"

Pemuda itu kurang lebihnya paham apa yang dimaksud Kagura, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia Kagura yang mengaku sebagai alien itu.

"Rasanya …" gumam gadis Cina itu, "Aku ... ingin tinggal di sini ..."

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa suara bisikan Kagura kepada langit malam. Ketika Okita membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Kagura ambruk dari tempat duduknya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan untuk anonim

 **Missty** : Meski kutahu kaupunya akun … Kubalas di sini saja ya hehe. Saya suka ngegantungin orang, gantungin jemuran, gantungin boneka (?) Entah kenapa itu ide _absurd_ sekali wkwk. Tapi, Kagura kan kepo banget, jadi kurasa … Ga _OOC_ banget? Ah yep, barusan aku nemu terjemahan Cinanya … Kalau ada yang mau baca … aku bisa terjemahin sih …? Pas liburan kuliah nanti … Sebenernya ku udah balas belum ya _review_ -mu yang ini …?

 **Konata Izumi** : Hai, Konacchi! Aku juga balik lagi terus menghilang lagi, teehee /disate. GIGIT MANJA X"DDDDDDD Nanti ada merah-merahnya dong /diam kamu/ Memang kenyataannya sama-sama Do-S wkwkw. Yeu wkwk, tidak ada uang kecil, Konacchi~ /dibejek

.

1) Di pelajaran menyimak, kalau ada orang bertamu pas jam makan, harus diajak makan. Lumayan makan gratis /oi

2) Di pelajaran yang sama, seingat saya orang Cina jam makan malam itu jam 6 … Kalau ga jam 6 berarti jam 8 hahaha. Tapi, anggaplah jam segitu.

.

 _A/N_ : Hai, Shaun kembali! Tunggu … TUNGGU! Saya sadar saya ga update selama setengah tahun lebih … Sungguh saya ngurus UAS semester lalu, keasikan main P3P (saya kelarinnya dalam waktu 2 bulan, lama ya …), lalu kuliah semester ini parah banget hahaha. Saya mohon maaf … Ngomong-ngomong, saya memutuskan akan menyelesaikan _fic_ ini dalam 1 atau 2 _chapter_ lagi. Sepertinya sih 1 _chapter_. Tapi, entah kapan kelarnya hahaha /dibejek. Saya tidak tahu nih mau cerita apaan … Saya sudah lupa cerita yang mirip2 dengan ini :"D mager _browsing_ lagi /diam kamu/ coba kalian _request_ hehe. Nanti di _chapter_ selanjutnya saya kasih 2-3 cerita :D

Akhir kata,

Maafkan saya belum _review_ , belum balas _review_ , belum _update_ , apalagi belum baca (dan memperbaiki _fic_ yang banyak salahnya), nanti akan diusahakan(?). Jangan malu-malu memberikan saran dan kritik. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca!

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
